The present invention relates to a foot-propelled vehicle which comprises a unicycle supported on an auxiliary wheel unit and having the wheel suspended from the ground.
A unicycle is generally comprised of a seat frame, a saddle supported on the seat frame at the top, and a wheel frame fastened to the seat frame at the bottom to hold a wheel. When the wheel is propelled by pedals, the unicycle is moved forward or backward. This structure of unicycle is well known and can no longer attract people to ride.